


Mirar no hace daño ¿o si?

by Beatha23



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Justin, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Una simple mirada tras la cortina es todo lo que se necesita para arruinar el acto, para hacer que tus secretos más oscuros salgan a la luz.****Brian descubre algo que Justin no quería que nadie supiese.





	Mirar no hace daño ¿o si?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Queer As Folk no me pertenecen.
> 
> NA1: Advertencia: Posible pérdida de dientes por exceso de azúcar en este One-Shot (culpó a Justin por ser tan tierno y a Brian por darse cuenta de lo tierno que es Justin). Sin más demora les dejó leer en paz xD.
> 
> NA2: Escribí este fic con una canción repitiéndose hasta el cansancio en mi reproductor, así que se las dejo el nombre para que la escuchen si gustan "Otto Knows - Dying For You" 
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo reinas de Babylon!

Brian Kinney no era una persona de andar esculcando los mensajes de los demás. De hecho, él no era de andar tomando los teléfonos ajenos. Por eso mismo, ahora, sentado en su oficina se preguntaba ¿por qué demonios tiene entre sus manos el teléfono de Justin? Debió de dárselo a Debbie cuando vio que el despistado de Justin lo había dejado olvidado en una de las mesas del comensal. Seguramente el chico llegaba tarde a clases que ni siquiera se había percatado de su olvido.

Mientras manejaba hacia la oficina, entre semáforos veía al aparato que descansaba en el asiento del acompañante, como si con su mera presencia lo incitara a descubrir cuanto conocimiento tonto se encontrara allí. Aunque, por otro lado, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien lo apuntaría con el dedo mientras lo acusaban de ser un mal perdedor. Sí, porque en el fondo no aceptaba que Justin se hubiese ido con un patético violinista que seguramente no sabía ni cómo calmarlo cuando en la noche las pesadillas azotaban su rubia cabeza.

_¡Al diablo!_ Había pensó mientras tiraba el aparatejo en una gaveta del escritorio. Cuando saliese del trabajo se lo llevaría a Justin que seguramente estaría haciendo el turno de la noche mientras Kiki siguiese enferma.

—Ese maldito celular me está volviendo loca — Fue lo primero que le dijo Cynthia cuando lo vio volver del almuerzo.

—¿De qué hablas? —enarcó una ceja sin entender de qué hablaba esa mujer.

—Tu celular —habló como si su jefe fuese un tonto y se le hubiese olvidado lo más obvio del mundo.

—Lamentó decirte que te has vuelto loca. Mi celular ha estado todo este tiempo conmigo y… —fue entonces cuando vino a su memoria el celular de Justin.

—Si claro. La loca soy yo —bufó de manera divertida.

—Sigue así y te despediré —Diablos, esa mujer tenía más pelotas que Michael y Ted juntos.

—Entonces quien haría tu vida más fácil, jefe —le guiñó un ojo mientras Brian le daba una media sonrisa.

Tal y como había dicho Cynthia, al cerrar la puerta de su oficina el teléfono de Sunshine comenzó a sonar con estridencia. Brian abrió la gaveta y encendió la pantalla del móvil.

—¡Esto es de locos! —silbó cuando vio que había veinte llamadas perdidas de Ethan y cuatro mensajes de texto recientes. Al final la curiosidad pudo más que la dignidad.

_E: Justin, lo lamentó mucho._

_E: Por favor vuelve a casa, prometo que nunca más lo haré._

_E: Bebe, sabes que muchas veces me sacas de quicio, pero podemos trabajar en eso. Puedes ser mejor._

_E: Te amo._

De acuerdo, ahora Brian estaba más preocupado que intrigado, porque ¿qué significaba eso de “puedes ser mejor”?

A sus ojos Justin era perfecto, claro que sabía cómo colmar la paciencia de un santo, pero igual seguía siendo su preciado Sunshine.

Sin más demora Brian se dispuso a leer la última conversación entre la pareja no tan feliz. Y lo que leyó lo dejó furioso.

_E: Bebe. Te amo._

_J: Esto no es amor, Ethan. Deja de buscarme, ya no somos nada._

_E: Cómo puedes decidir terminar esta relación ¿acaso no tomas en cuenta mis sentimientos?_

_J: ¡Vete al diablo, Ethan! Si tú amas a alguien simplemente no te desquitas con esa persona cada vez que algo no te sale como quieres. Te di una oportunidad después de la primera vez que sucedió, pero no soy tan idiota como para permitir que suceda por tercera vez._

_Por favor déjame en paz._

_E: Te arrepentirás._

Brian salió de su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo mientas le gritaba a Cynthia que cancelara todas sus reuniones para esa tarde. Él tenía un maldito asunto que atender.

Mientras manejaba hacia PIFA varios acontecimientos acudieron a su memoria, como cuando Justin apareció en el Liberty Diner con un labio partido y con la excusa de haber estado pintando durante toda la noche y no percatarse de la puerta por el cansancio. Esa vez él le creyó, ya que cuando Justin se ponía en plan pintor maniaco se olvidaba del mundo a su alrededor y sin estar en su mundo de acuarelas era comúnmente muy torpe.

Ahora, atando cabos. La conversación entre Justin y Ethan se remontaba a hace cuatro días, y en ella se mencionaba que no habría una tercera vez.

O sea, la separación fue a causa de una discusión que terminó en la agresión física, pero Justin no mostraba ningún golpe. Bueno, no al descubierto.

—Maldito musiquete, cuando ponga mis manos encima de tu patética vida —Brian mascullaba en el auto. Desde niño siempre había sido una persona muy celosa y nunca permitía que alguien tocara sus cosas y mucho menos las dañara.

Justin era suyo y no permitiría que ese remedo de hombre le siguiera haciendo daño a su Sunshine.

**~QAF~**

  
_¿Dónde diablos dejé mi teléfono?_ Justin maldijo su suerte cuando se dio cuenta que seguramente lo había dejado olvidado en el Liberty Diner; y si no estaba allí entonces podía empezar a hacerse a la idea de quedarse sin móvil por un buen tiempo. En ese momento su economía era tan mala como la de un perro de la calle.

Se suponía que después de terminar su prueba llamaría a Daphne para que pasara a recogerlo. Pero ahora, incomunicado, sin dinero para un mísero taxi y con sus costillas magulladas sería un muy largo camino.

_Con mi suerte solamente faltaría que empiece a llover._ Sonrió con dolor. Todo su cuerpo era una fuente de molestia, pero su mano era otro asunto. Después de finalizar la prueba, Justin podía sentir como su mano se agarrotaba a causa del esfuerzo extra.

Justin levantó la vista cuando escuchó que un auto sonaba el claxon justo a su espalda.

_¡Brian!_ Gritaron su mente y corazón. Justin se detuvo, esperando a que Brian se detuviera justo a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —comentó.

—Tengo esto —Brian sacó el celular de la guantera del auto y se lo mostró a Justin.

—Gracias —El pánico se apoderó por un segundo de su mirada. Pánico que no pasó desapercibido por Brian— Ahora podré llamar a Daph para que me recoja.

—Sube —exigió, volviendo a guardar el aparatejo en la guantera.

—No tengo porque hacerte caso —comentó ante la exigencia de Brian. Viendo con gran indignación como el castaño guardaba su teléfono— Devuélveme mi teléfono, Brian.

—Sube —repitió con autoridad. Apretando con fuerza el volante del auto.

—¿O si no qué? —Brian no era Ethan. Brian nunca usaría la fuerza con él.

—Por favor —Brian sabía que estaba suplicando, pero si dejaba ir a Justin con ese asunto a sus espaldas, quizás no le fuese tan bien como con la grandiosa recuperación del coma.

Brian Kinney no suplicaba, por eso fue que Justin decidió subirse al auto del publicista.

Justin se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, siseando por lo bajo cuando la banda del cinturón le apretó el pecho. Mirando de reojo se alegró cuando Brian no le interrogó por su queja, seguramente no había sido escuchada.

Brian tuvo que contenerse de no hacer ningún comentario acerca de la queja de Justin. Queja que escuchó claramente.

—Al menos me puedes devolver mi teléfono —dijo resignado, sabiendo que Brian nuevamente impondría su santa voluntad.

Brian estiró su mano y sacó el teléfono de la guantera, arrojándoselo sin ninguna ceremonia en el regazo.

Justin gruñó por la acción del publicista. En el momento exacto que tuvo el celular en la mano este comenzó a sonar. Apareciendo el nombre de Ethan en la pantalla.

—¿No vas a contestar? —preguntó Brian con indiferencia, aunque por dentro tenía unas tremendas ganas de arrebatarle el teléfono a Sunshine y decirle a Ethan hasta de lo que moriría. Pero en cambio dijo: —Puede ser importante.

Justin miró fijamente la pantalla parpadeante y se perdió en los recuerdos del último encuentro con Ethan. Nunca creyó posible que ese chico dulce y romántico que lo despertaba con canciones y le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, fuese a convertirse en la persona irracional y violenta que era ahora.

Brian vio la lucha interna de Justin y se sintió culpable al alentarlo a contestar la llamada de ese patán, y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el tema de la manera más suave posible, no al estilo Kinney, un mensaje nuevo llegó al teléfono del artista.

Justin leyó el mensaje de Ethan, pensó en ignorarlo, pero algo lo poseyó por responder. Quería dejar las cosas claras, ponerle fin al asunto. Además de querer recuperar las pocas pertenencias que tenía en el departamento de su ex.

—Bájate y entremos —comentó Brian cuando se hubo detenido en frente de su departamento. La curiosidad le carcomía por dentro, queriendo saber que decía el mensaje y que había respondido su chico.

—¿Tu casa? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? —interrogó con desconfianza.

—Tengo que hablar de algo contigo —dijo Brian.

—Tendrá que ser en otro momento —habló mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y se bajaba del coche, todo con una ligera mueca de incomodidad en su rostro— Tengo que terminar un proyecto para mañana temprano, así que no puedo perder más tiempo del que obviamente ya perdí viniendo hasta aquí.

—Espera, Justin. Yo... —Brian no pudo terminar de decir la oración porque Justin ya se había bajado del carro y había empezado a doblar por la esquina.

—¡Maldición, Sunshine! —Brian maldecía mientras daba vueltas como un león enjaulado.

Mañana tendría tiempo para atender el asunto de su chico. Además, cuando Justin tenía un proyecto entre manos era imposible hablar con él. Sólo podía esperar a que el día siguiente llegase rápido.

**~QAF~**

  
Justin se detuvo con cautela frente al departamento que hace menos de una semana había llamado hogar. Era extraño estar allí parado y saber que ya no pertenecía ahí.

Con cansancio llamó a la puerta, escuchando los pasos que se acercaban del otro lado.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir, cariño —saludó Ethan, inclinándose para darle un beso al rubio.

—Corta el rollo ¿quieres? —Justin se abrió paso en el pequeño departamento, evitando cualquier contacto que el músico quisiera tener— Sólo vine por mis cosas.

—Vamos Jus, no seas así. Hablemos —comentó con fastidio al ver que el chico iba en serio al empacar sus cosas— Dime al menos algo.

Justin trató de agilizar su labor, metiendo todo en una sola maleta, pinturas, pinceles, ropa, zapatillas y uno que otro libro que había olvidado. Suspiró de alivio cuando ya tenía todo lo que le pertenecía en la bolsa.

—Bien, ya me voy —El bolso no pesaba mucho, pero con el estado actual de sus costillas era como sostener una tonelada sobre su espalda.

—No te puedes ir así como si nada —masculló el músico.

—Ethan, entiende que esto ya se terminó. Realmente no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza cuando permití que me golpearas y creer que no habría una segunda vez —Justin caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡No te hagas la víctima aquí! —gritó— Seguramente estas desesperado por salir corriendo a abrirle las piernas a Brian, como la puta que eres.

—Vete a la mierda, idiota —dijo Justin— Además, tu y yo ya no somos nada. Así que a quien decida abrirle las piernas es asunto mío —Justin iba a decir más, pero el puñetazo que Ethan le dio en la cara le hizo tropezar con el baúl que más de una vez les sirvió de mesa, cayendo en el suelo con un golpe sonoro.

El mundo de Justin se tornó un poco difuminado, ahora no sólo sus costillas dolían, sino que su mandíbula palpitaba.

—¿Quién carajos te crees para hablarme así? ¿Acaso se te olvida que tu trasero me pertenece y puedo follarte las veces que se me venga en gana? —vociferó mientras se inclinaba sobre Justin y lo tomaba de las solapas de la chaqueta para ponerlo de pie.

Justin sintió como Ethan lo arrastraba para ponerlo de pie, para luego forzarlo en un beso, mientras que con las manos trataba de remover sus prendas, dejando marcas de dedos y uno que otro rasguño en las pálidas caderas del artista.

—¡Basta, Ethan! ¡Déjame en paz!

Ethan lo ignoró y empezó a bajarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, tratando de darle la vuelta para tenerlo de cara a la pared. Justin sabía lo que estaba por venir, él ya lo había vivido con Sapperstein, por eso mismo entró en pánico y le dio un buen golpe en ojo al músico. Siseando al darse cuenta que fue tan idiota como para golpearlo con su mano mala.

—Te dije que me dejaras en paz. Como vuelvas a intentar algo así, juro que te arrepentirás. Ya no pienso ser la maldita víctima de nadie —gritó con satisfacción al ver a Ethan agarrarse la cara con dolor.

Como pudo, valiéndose de una sola mano, Justin se subió la ropa y tomó su mochila para salir por la puerta, recorriendo rápidamente el pasillo que lo sacaría de ese lugar. Su mano y gran parte de su cuerpo se sentían en agonía.

Aprovechando que tenía su teléfono, llamó a Daphne y pidió ese glorioso aventón.

**~QAF~**

  
Al día siguiente Brian esperó impacientemente a que fuese hora para ir a recoger a Justin de PIFA. Claro que mientras esperaba la ansiada hora le hizo la vida imposible a Cynthia, quien amenazó con renunciar y dejarlo tirado con esa pila de trabajo.

El publicista miraba con fastidio su reloj. Se suponía que las clases de Sunshine habían terminado hace diez minutos y aún nada que salía de la institución. Al cabo de unos diez minutos extra de espera, arrancó rumbo al Liberty Diner. Ese día le gritaría a un pequeño chico rubio.

—Hey Debbie ¿quieres llamar a tu pequeño ayudante? —fue lo primero que salió de su boca al cruzar las puertas del comensal y notar que el chico no estaba a la vista.

—¿Justin?

—No, me refería al duende de la navidad —Brian puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lamentó decirte que no vino. Justin llamó para reportarse enfermo ¡Me cago en la leche! Seguramente Kiki le pasó la enfermedad a mi pobre Sunshine.

_Pequeña mierda mentirosa._ Pensó al recordar la apariencia de Justin ayer, el chico se veía en perfecto estado de salud.

Brian gimió cuando pensó en el mensaje del teléfono de Justin. Definitivamente eso tenía algo que ver, y no podría ser algo bueno.

Con determinación condujo hacia el apartamento de Daphne. Probablemente ella le brindaba refugio a su compinche del crimen.

El publicista llegó al departamento de la morena más rápido de lo que había esperado. Empezó a tocar la puerta con tal insistencia que más de un vecino salió a ver que era el alboroto en el pasillo, siendo aplacados por la dura mirada del moreno.

La puerta fue abierta por un atónito Justin.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —siseó ante el alboroto que Brian estaba causando, claramente olvidando su apariencia actual.

—Sabes, te ves un poco mierda con el rostro golpeado, pero aparte de eso te veo en perfecto estado de salud —dijo abriéndose paso dentro del minúsculo apartamento— Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo tu proyecto? —comentó con sarcasmo.

Justin estaba avergonzado, se le notaba claramente en su pálida piel. Después de todo, para su mala suerte tuvo que ser Brian quien lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

El publicista suspiró y se reprendió por tener tan poco tacto. En ese momento Justin necesitaba un punto de soporte, no que se le aventara la mierda en la cara.

—Recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos a casa —Brian ni siquiera esperó a ver la reacción del chico, simplemente se puso a recoger la mayoría de cosas para meterlas en bolsos que seguramente vieron días mejores— ¿Listo?

Justin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a seguir a Brian hasta el auto. El viaje era increíblemente silencioso, aunque dentro de su cabeza Justin tenía un gran disturbio. No sabía si sentirse enojado por como Brian siempre se imponía en su vida, o sentirse aliviado, seguro y querido.

El viaje fue relativamente corto y Justin se encargó de no usar su mano lesionada, dejándole pensar al castaño que seguramente era un problema relacionado con el golpe del baile.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó el publicitas intentando romper el silencio incomodo que había crecido entre ellos. Además, notó claramente que la ropa del rubio se veía por lo menos una talla más grande en su pequeño cuerpo ¿habría estado pasando hambre?

Ciertamente el chico tenía la apariencia de un verdadero artista callejero.

Justin volvió a negar con la cabeza sin ánimos de su usar su voz. Sólo esperaba que Brian empezara a gritar como loco mientras le decía lo idiota que había sido. Como cuando tuvo la ingeniosa idea de pedirle que lo cogiera sin condón. Una estupidez.

—Entonces vamos a la cama. Sólo a dormir, se nota que ambos lo necesitamos —Brian se vio en la necesidad de aclarar sus intenciones al ver la indecisión escrita en el rostro de Justin. Además, el aspecto que Justin cargaba en ese momento lo incitaba a darle un buen plato de comida en vez de intentar satisfacer sus necesidades corporales.

Justo cuando Justin estaba pensando en la ardua tarea de esculcar su maleta para sacar algo que le pudiera servir de pijama, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Toma, ponte esto —Brian le tendió una camisa blanca suya, quizás tres tallas más grande— Es la que siempre me robabas para dormir— agregó, restándole importancia al pequeño detalle que en la partida del rubio había atesorado en su cabeza.

—Gracias —habló al fin, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, él siempre había soñado con su príncipe azul, mismo príncipe que le concedió una pieza en el baile de su graduación, y ahora, ¿le brinda ayuda?

Asintiendo con la cabeza el publicista se dirigió al baño para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y en las medidas que tendría que adoptar a continuación, porque, después de todo, no podía fingir interés y preocupación por el chico y luego tratarlo como un culo solamente por sus propias inseguridades.

Aprovechando la brecha de privacidad, Justin se preparó para dormir, quedando en bóxer y en la camisa de Brian. Aun olía a él, a ellos.

Brian hizo su recorrido nocturno por el piso para apagar cada luz encendida hasta llegar al dormitorio, encontrando a Justin ya debajo de las sábanas.

Ambos se acostaron boca arriba, mirando el cielorraso. El aire estaba cargado de una cierta nostalgia e incomodidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Brian al escuchar el leve siseo de dolor proveniente del pequeño rubio a su lado.

—Sólo es mi mano —ciertamente el dolor no había mejorado, y si no fuese porque él es alérgico a casi todo medicamento ya se habría tomado algo para apaciguar el dolor.

—Déjame ver —pidió casi amablemente para luego tomar la mano de su compañero de cama como si fuese su propia extremidad— ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a tu mano? ¿Acaso le pegaste a una pared?

—Quizás —sonrió con cierto orgullo al haberle devuelto parte del abuso a Ethan. Brian estaría malditamente orgulloso de él. Y bueno, también enfadado, pero no siempre se gana ¿o sí?

Al tomar la pequeña y frágil mano entre las suyas, Brian pudo notar que se encontraba con los músculos contraídos. Eso tenía que doler como el infierno.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con curiosidad al sentir como Brian soltaba su mano y se inclinaba para sacar algo de uno de los cajones al lado de la cama.

—Tengo que arreglar eso —refiriéndose a la mano de Justin— Ahora esto dolerá un poco, pero mejorara. Ya sabes cómo funciona, Sunshine.

—¿Seguimos hablando de mi mano? —bufó con diversión al recordar lo ridículamente parecida que era esa pequeña línea a las palabras de Brian en su primera vez.

—Claro que sí, pequeño pervertido —dijo el publicista, destapando una pequeña botella.

—Vainilla —murmuró Justin, tratando de ubicar ese olor— No estarás… ¡Lubricante! ¿Es en serio?

—Veo que tienes buena memoria, Sunshine. ¿Acaso te trae buenos recuerdos? —conforme hablaba, Brian iba dando pequeños masajes a la mano adolorida. Siendo recompensado con los más gustosos y relajantes jadeos.

—Sigue en lo tuyo y cállate —demandó como el pequeño dictador que siempre había sido— Ya se siente mejor, gracias.

Brian bufó ante la demanda. Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo momento, Justin disfrutando de los masajes para su ya no tan adolorida mano, y Brian, sintiendo como su corazón se calentaba al tener a su lado al mocoso nuevamente. Estaba de más decir que hubiese querido que la situación se diese en otras circunstancias.

—Ahora duerme, Sunshine —Brian presionó un casto beso sobre los labios del rubio.

****

Brian sucumbió ante el sueño, no obstante Justin no pudo dormir tan fácilmente. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada al mostrarle todos los errores que había cometido en los últimos dos años. Iniciando por creer que las personas aceptarían su preferencia sexual y no lo juzgarían. Lastimosamente Chris Hobbs había aplastado esa ilusión junto con su cabeza.

Otro traspié para agregar a su lista de fracasos fue ser demasiado ingenuo, y terminar atado como cebo para los tiburones de Sapperstein, queriendo devorar su cuerpo para reducirlo a un pimple agujero que follar.

Y ciertamente el abandonar a Brian por Ethan, ese se clasificaba como el más grande y estúpido error que había podido cometer.

Brian no gritaba palabras de amor, en cambio Ethan gritaba mucho, en su mayoría palabras de desprecio.

Brian nunca le hubiese alzado la mano, ni siquiera la voz, más aun sabiendo de su estúpido trastorno de estrés postraumático. Ethan, en cambio conocía a la mano de su lesión y los problemas que esta le traía en su vida, pero sin embargo eso no lo hizo detenerse en sus insultos o en la agresión física. En la cama era otro asunto, Brian nunca lo hubiese forzado a nada, Ethan casi nunca escuchó lo que Justin quería, sólo era lo que él deseaba.

Y ahora, prácticamente estaba viviendo de la caridad de Brian. Eso era simplemente fabuloso.

Suspirando se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, después de aliviar su vejiga estuvo deambulando por todo el piso, pensando en que haría con su vida. Su vida había estado una vez al borde del abismo y había sabido como levantarse y continuar, esta vez él tendría que hacer lo mismo.

**~QAF~**

  
Brian se giró para evitar que la claridad de la mañana le pegara en el rostro, a tientas desde su posición y sin abrir los ojos buscó el cuerpo del rubio, pero no lo encontró, ese lado de la cama estaba vacío y frío.

Brian gruñó ante el pensamiento de que el chico había tomado sus cosas y se había escabullido del apartamento antes de que saliese el sol, pero el aroma de café y el sonido de la ducha le dijeron que simplemente estaba siendo un estúpido paranoico.

Segundos después la alarma de su despertador comenzó a sonar, avisándole que era tiempo para que se levante de la cama y empezara con el ajetreo matutino. Sin embargo, hoy y los próximos tres días pensaba trabajarlos desde casa. Quizás alegaría que había contraído alguna mierda contagiosa.

Aprovechando que Justin estaba tomando un baño, Brian decidió unírsele, claramente por su preocupación de la perdida de agua innecesaria. Nada con meterle la polla hasta que suplicara misericordia.

Brian se desnudó en cuestión de segundos y caminó hacia el baño, siendo grande su decepción cuando al girar el pomo de la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con tranca. Y bueno, ahora estaba en pelotas mirando una puerta como idiota.

—¿Qué haces denudo? Te vas a resfriar —habló Justin cuando al fin había salido de su largo tiempo en el baño. Su mirada se había posado en la figura desnuda, tendida con toda su gracia a lo largo de la cama.

—Estoy tomando el sol. Es obvio ¿no? —agregó con cierto fastidio.

—Lo único obvio aquí es que has perdido la cabeza —Justin caminó hacia la cocina y sirvió dos tazas humeantes de café— Si no te apuras tu café se enfriará.

Aun no contento con el desplante de Justin, Brian se dirigió al baño murmurando quejas sin sentido. Definitivamente se encontraría mejor después de su dosis adecuada de cafeína.

Brian salió con una toalla en su cabeza y vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra sin mangas.

—¿Acaso no dormiste en toda la maldita noche? —agregó mientras se sentaba frente al rubio— ¡Maldita sea, Sunshine! ¿Acaso quieres matarme con este brebaje?

—Pensé que te gustaba fuerte.

—Sí, pero no tan fuerte como para morir de un infarto. Además… —Brian guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que había caído en el típico desvió de tema del chico, pero el moretón en su rostro pálido fue un claro recordatorio— ¿Dormiste algo anoche?

—Claro que si —mintió.

—Lamentó decirte que tu cara de mierda te delata.

Justin guardó silencio, recordando el aspecto que tenía su rostro esa mañana. Definitivamente se veía como un muerto en vida, pero sus ojeras pronunciadas no eran nada en comparación con las horribles marcas en sus caderas. También estaba el enorme moretón en su costado derecho.

—¿No se te hace tarde para el trabajo? —preguntó a modo de distracción. El trabajo siempre había sido lo primero para Brian.

—Trabajare desde casa —comentó, restándole la importancia de que el nunca perdía un día de oficina.

—¿Y si crees que puedan sobrevivir sin tu molesta presencia? —dijo Justin. Bromear con Brian era mucho más fácil, divertido y seguro. El humor de Ethan se había vuelto tan agrio que explotaba con el comentario más inofensivo; por esa razón Justin se había vuelto más silencioso, más tranquilo, más temeroso en cada acción realizada.

—¿Desayunaste payaso, Sunshine? —comentó con burla— Tierra a Justin —tronó los dedos delante del rubio. En un momento el chico se veía feliz, y al siguiente su rostro se había oscurecido.

—¿Decías algo? —preguntó apenado, últimamente se perdía en sus pensamientos.

—Dije que… —Brian dejó las palabras en el aire, analizando con detenimiento al chico frente a él. Justin había cambiado, era casi como ver al chico que recién había salido del coma— Leí los mensajes de tu celular.

—¿Tu hiciste qué? —había clara indignación en la voz de Justin— ¿Con el permiso de quien te metes en mi vida?

Justin había tenía sus sospechas sobre el tiempo en el que su celular estuvo en posesión del publicista, pero como el buen optimista que era decidió creer que Brian respetaría su privacidad. Pero claramente no fue así. Ahora el arrogante de Brian Kinney conocía la verdad.

—Justin…

—No me interesa —cortó el posible discurso de compasión que Brian estuviese a punto de emitir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que tengas que decir, no me interesa. Así que ahórratelo —se dirigió a la habitación y en cuestión de segundos salió con sus zapatos puestos y su maleta al hombro.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —levantó la voz al ver que Justin tenía planes de salir de su departamento y de su vida, otra vez.

—Volveré con Daphne — musitó, avanzando hacia la puerta, pero su salida fue obstruida por Brian.

—¿Y crees que la solución es huir? —Brian bufó, podía sentir como la ira se deslizaba por sus venas. Grave error.

—¡No estoy huyendo! —gritó.

—Qué raro, creo que es lo mismo que dijiste cuando te fuiste con el musiquete —Brian sabía que era su orgullo herido el que hablaba, pero decidió ignorar la pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza, esa que le gritaba por no cerrar su bocota— Y se nota la clara marca del amor en tu piel, querido —arrojó con acidez, haciendo mención al marcado moretón en el rostro del rubio.

El silencio invadió el aire de una manera casi toxica. Brian vio la pequeña contracción de dolor en el rostro del chico; esta vez podía atribuir dicho dolor a sus palabras.

—Sabes —Justin cerró los ojos y soltó una sonrisa acuosa— Tienes razón, siempre la tienes y supongo que eso te hace sentir superior a los demás ¿no? —podía sentir como sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que amenazaban por ser derramadas, pero no lloraría. No le daría a Brian el gusto de verlo aún más roto.

—Sunshine… —Brian podía sentir como una pelota se había alojado en su garganta. ¿No sabía que le quemaba más, si la culpa por sus palabras o la mirada dolida en el rostro de su chico?

—Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir entonces me voy —apartó al moreno de su camino sin ningún esfuerzo. Con la salida despejada Justin reajusto el agarre de su maleta y salió del piso sin mirar atrás.

Brian miró la puerta cerrada sin poder hacer nada, sabía que si se apuraba podía alcanzar a Justin antes de que llegase el elevador, pero, en ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar. El miedo había invadido sus extremidades y lo paralizaba como el veneno de una serpiente detiene a su presa.

_Se está yendo._ Escuchó decir a Michael en su cabeza.

_Lo estás perdiendo nuevamente, cariño._ Esta vez fue la voz de Emmett la que hizo eco en su cabeza.

_¡HAS ALGO!_ Y finalmente fue la escandalosa voz de Debbie la que lo sacó de su estado catatónico.

Brian salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, viendo como el ascensor se detenía y abría sus puertas, incitando al joven artista a cruzarlas y desaparecer de su vida para siempre. Y si, quizás se lo merecía por ser tan idiota, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder al sol de sus días.

—¡ESPERA! —gritó cuando vio que Justin daba un paso dentro del elevador— Por favor, solo… por favor —podía sentir como su aliento se congelaba en su garganta, y no precisamente por su pequeña carrera.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —se giró, permitiendo mostrar como las lágrimas habían perdido la batalla y ahora, surcaban su rostro con libertad.

—Porque te amo —susurró, sintiendo como las palabras fluían con naturalidad. Sintiéndose confiado ante ese nuevo descubrimiento se armó de valor y lo gritó desde el fondo de su corazón— ¡Te amo, Justin Taylor! Y no quiero que salgas de mi vida, te necesito.

Si a Justin alguien le hubiese dicho que ese día, o cualquier otro día Brian se le iba a declarar, lo hubiese tomado por un completo loco, porque después de todo, Brian Kinney el dios de Babylon no hace el amor, sólo folla. Tampoco demuestra sentimientos, ni mucho menos grita a los cuatro vientos las palabras “yo” y “te amo” en una oración dirigida hacia algún ser humano.

—Sé que es difícil de asimilar, yo también lo estoy asimilando, pero es verdad —acortó la distancia que lo separaba del pintor y le tendió la mano— Ya te perdí una vez, no soportaría perderte de nuevo.

Justin estudió toda la situación, casi buscando la estafa en esa declaración, pero lo único que encontró fue la sincera mirada del publicista. Brian realmente estaba sintiendo esas palabras, y eso hizo que Justin las sintiera el triple.

Justin sonrió a través de sus lágrimas, sólo que esta vez eran de felicidad. Él no lo pensó, tomó la mano de Brian y lo siguió de vuelta al único lugar que ha sabido llamar hogar.

****

La maleta de Justin descansaba a un lado de la puerta de entrada, al igual que sus zapatos y su chaqueta. Después de la declaración hecha por el publicista, Justin había decidido darle una oportunidad. Por eso, ahora se encontraban recostados en la cama mientras revivían tiempos pasados con cálidos besos.

Después de un tiempo los besos fueron más calientes y las delicadas caricias por encima de la ropa pasaron a ser más ásperas, más necesitadas. Brian se separó de Justin, levantándose de la cama para empezar a deshacerse de su ropa, quedando desnudo.

Justin podía sentir como la mirada lujuriosa de Brian estudiaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Creo que tienes mucha ropa ¿no crees, Sunshine? —Brian se inclinó sobre el delgado cuerpo y empezó a desabrocharle pantalones, sacándolos con una lentitud tortuosa.

Con los pantalones fuera de su cuerpo, Justin sabía que sólo contaba con su ropa interior y su camisa manga larga para cubrir su cuerpo. El deseaba ser follado por Brian, de hecho, mientras había estado viviendo con Ethan, antes de que se convirtiera en la bestia que era ahora, él había ansiado a Brian, sus besos, sus caricias, su voz, su todo.

—Espera —Justin respiró agitado, sintiendo como el placer previo a lo que venía lo dejaba aturdido, pero no tanto como para olvidar el estado de su cuerpo, el aspecto de su piel sombreada por el paso de su ex.

—No me digas que te estas volviendo tímido, Sunshine —molestó, pasando una mano sobre el bulto en los bóxer del rubio. Sacando una hermosa sinfonía de gemidos.

—No es eso, es... mmm —Justin jaló a Brian para que este quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Después de todo tener a Brian cerca siempre le hacía sentir seguro— No te gustara lo que verás cuando toda mi ropa se haya ido.

—¿Estás loco? Eres hermoso —resopló con diversión ¿desde cuándo el chico se preocupaba por lo que pudiese pensar de su cuerpo?— ¿Cómo mierda no me gustaría verte en tu traje de cumpleaños?

—Cuando quieres eres rápido en captar, pero en otras... —Justin suspiró con cansancio al tener que darle todas las pistas a Brian— Mi rostro no es el único lugar con un golpe. Sólo, no te exaltes ¿quieres? —comentó sintiéndose apenado.

Brian se sintió como un tremendo idiota al haber olvidado a causa de su calentura las posibles lesiones de su chico, aunque más allá de querer patearse por ser tan malditamente descuidado, Brian quería estrangular al musiquete, quería golpear su patético ser y reducirlo a una pulpa quejumbrosa.

—Brian, prométeme que no saldrás corriendo como un loco a arrancar cabezas —Justin le llamó la atención al publicista, quien claramente tenia promesas de venganza destellando en sus ojos— Brian…

—Está bien, está bien. Prometo que hay no arrancare cabezas —bromeó depositando un beso en la comisura de la boca del rubio.

—Brian esto es en serio. Prométeme que no lo buscaras, no harás una locura —comentó más serio, moviéndose para sacarse de encima al publicista y sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—Está claro que te amo, ahora es oficial —soltó una risilla cursi, adoptando la misma posición que Justin— Pero en este momento me sacas de quicio ¿por qué mierda lo defiendes?

—No lo defiendo a él, te defiendo a ti —anticipando la interrupción de Brian, Justin se aclaró la garganta y continúo— No serás mejor que el si vas a su casa a romperle la cara. No quiero que seas él.

Brian miró al chico del que se había enamorado. Justin no era nada más que un niño que desgraciadamente había sufrido mucho en su corta vida; y aun así, después de todo lo que le había sucedido aun podía mirar hacia adelante y poner a los demás por encima de sí mismo. Brindar perdón a quienes no lo merecían y sonreír como si la vida no lo hubiera pateado hasta dejarlo sangrando en un estacionamiento.

Justin era una criatura frágil y hermosa entre un mundo de salvajes y espinas.

—Prometo que no le tocare ni un cabello de su fea cabeza —dijo, haciendo reír al artista.

Brian sonrió para sí mismo, existían muchas maneras de lastimar a alguien sin necesidad de tocarle ni un cabello. También podría contarle a Debbie y dejar que ella hiciera todo el trabajo sucio.

—Gracias. Te amo —Por dentro Justin se sentía como una niñita dando brincos y gritos de felicidad al poder pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta sin miedo de ser tirado a la calle.

Brian cumplió su palabra, él no se exaltó ni se puso a pegar gritos de histeria cuando vio el cuerpo amoratado del chico. Simplemente arrugó su ceño al ver la enorme contusión en el lado derecho. Eso tenía que doler como una perra.

Pero las marcas en sus caderas eran otro asunto, Brian las miró con extremo detenimiento como si con sólo trazar sus dedos sobre las marcas de dedos pudiese recrear los hechos, el necesitaba saber la verdad, aunque dicha verdad lo destrozara por dentro.

—No lo hizo, no lo deje —adivinando el pensamiento de Brian, Justin calmó sus dudas antes de que este rompiera su promesa y le fuese a torcer el cuello a Ethan— Golpee su cara tan fuerte que no creo que alguna vez intente algo parecido —agregó con orgullo en su voz.

—Ese es mi chico —besó cada contusión, cada rasguño. Borrando el tacto envenenado del musiquete, recreando nuevas sensaciones, agradables recuerdos.

Tan solo unos años atrás él le había dicho a Justin en su gran altanería que él no hacia el amor. Le había tomado el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que todo el tiempo que estuvo con Justin, él le había hecho el amor, sólo que por cobarde no había querido ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, a lo que tenían.

—Hazme el amor —susurró Justin con la voz entrecortada, Brian sabía hacer maravillas con la lengua.

—No tenía intenciones de hacer otra cosa —dijo, mientras masturbaba al chico con su boca, distrayéndolo para empezar a dilatar la sonrosada entrada del rubio.

Brian no era de hacer muchas mamadas, pero a Justin podría tenerlo todo el tiempo del mundo en su boca. Su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de la polla de Justin, haciendo una tortuosa parada en sus testículos, surcando peligrosamente donde sus dedos estiraban el esfínter.

Brian se puso el condón cuando sintió que Justin ya estaba lo suficiente dilatado. Lentamente fue introduciéndose es esa cavidad tan malditamente estrecha. Tener de vuelta a su chico era como morir y llegar a su cielo privado. Definitivamente el joven Taylor era el ángel de su vida.

—¡Ah más! No te detengas —Justin gimió, enredando sus piernas por encima de trasero del moreno, intensificando las estocadas.

—Contigo nunca podría detenerme, Sunshine —Brian podía sentir como el sudor empapaba sus cuerpos, permitiendo que la polla de Justin se frotara sin piedad contra sus vientres.

Brian busco la boca del rubio e introdujo su lengua, mapeando cada rincón de esa cálida boca. Pronto el beso se convirtió en una batalla asfixiante. Las estocadas eran erráticas y certeras, sabiendo como causar el máximo placer.

La agitada respiración de ambos era una clara señal de que su pequeña fiesta de sexo estaba por acabar. Brian podía sentir como sus pelotas se tensaban, augurando su venida, por eso se concentró a aumentar la velocidad en sus estocadas. Justin gimió con fuerza y pasó sus uñas por la espalda morena.

—Bri… ¡AHH! —suspiró, sintiendo como su orgasmo lo dejaba sin aliento.

—¡Maldición, Sunshine! —gruñó como una animal herido al sentir como el orgasmo de Justin aprisionaba su polla, arrastrándolo al clímax.

Ambos yacían de espaldas en la gran cama, respirando con dificultad. Sus cuerpos eran un maldito desastre, cubiertos de una mezcla un tanto repugnante como excitante de sudor y semen.

—Creo que nunca me cansare de decir esto, pero creo que te amo —Brian sonrió, mientras arrastraba a Justin para que descansara sobre su pecho.

—Creo que nunca me cansare de oírte decirlo —Justin podía sentir como dolía su mandíbula de tanto sonreír. Entonces se dio cuenta que era el único dolor que valía la pena sentir en su vida— También te amo —Y que bien se sentía decirlo a la persona indicada.

****

Una semana había pasado desde que Brian se había dado cuenta de lo que sufrió Justin a manos del estúpido de Ethan.

Una semana fue todo lo que Brian necesitó para mover sus influencias y poner al musiquete en su lugar. El moreno era un gran publicista, uno de los mejores. Él era tan bueno dando buena publicidad como mala, y después de todo ¿quién querría contratar a un músico con mala imagen publicitaria?

Además, se decía por las calles que el pobre musiquete atraía la mala suerte como la basura a las moscas. Siempre andaba sufriendo accidentes, o uno que otro asalto.

Brian acababa de escuchar por un amigo de confianza que al pobre de Ethan la noche anterior se le habían metido a robar en el departamento, siendo un desafinado violín parte del atroz robo. También escuchó que había sido levemente golpeado, no es como si no fuese a sanar del todo dentro de unos cuantos meses.

—¿Por qué sonríes como un niño que ha logrado hurtar el tarro de galletas? —Justin miró con cierta sospecha y diversión la expresión del publicista— ¿Qué estas planeando? —dejó su mochila en suelo y se sentó en el regazo de Brian.

—Estaba planeando las mil posiciones en las que te haré gemir hoy, Sonny Boy —Brian sonrió aún más al pensar en que él había tenido palabra, no se había molestada en tocar ni un solo cabello del músico.

—No te creo, pero acepto el cambio de tema —besó con dulzura los carnosos labios de _su_ pareja.

—Por eso te amo —susurró en el pálido cuello de su sol.

_Ya no sufrirás más, yo me encargare de eso._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
